wardrobe changes
by sunset moon dove
Summary: first fanfic. okay so this story is about what happend at one of Alice's and jasper's weddings. Alice goes a littel overboard with the dress code for it. Emmet gets fed up with it and decideds to give everybody at the wedding a big suprise! review please


Wardrobe changes

(disclaimer) I do not own twilight and never will, however I do own a computer.

I'd like to thank my classmates whom without their kind support and constructive criticism you wouldn't be reading this. Thanks guys!

Alice and jaspers' wedding.

Edward Cullen's point of view

I was overjoyed for my brother jasper and my sister Alice, although I didn't show it as enthusiastically as, Alice. No one could be as enthusiastic as Alice. She was like a small child on a sugar high and steroids! She could be as bubbly as bath water! Picture this: there is a hundred something year old vampire running around a white mansion like a lunatic yelling "everybody come here I have another slight wardrobe adjustment!" all through the last week and a half before the wedding. By the day of the wedding there had already been seventy-three wardrobe changes and twenty- nine flower arrangements sent back! It was getting annoying ! well at least it's the day of the wedding now and she can't have many more changes to make….

Esem Cullen's point of view

Finally the day of the wedding , I couldn't take many more, slight wardrobe adjustments as Alice called them. She was always extra giddy with in the last three weeks of the wedding until the day after the the honey moon. I remember the first time Alice walked to the altar, it was the middle of December on a particularly cloudy day we were living in New York at the time, Alice was more exited that first time than any of the others she practically ran down the aisle, when it was time for the I dos Alice instead yelled "Yes!" and to the audience's shock she jumped into jasper's arms and kissed him with all the force she could! I'm honestly surprised that she didn't blow are human act! It was the most passionate public display of emotions I ever saw.

Emmet Cullen's point of view

I was about ready to scream! _Too many wardrobe changes! _My mind was yelling, much to the irritation of Edward. Stupid Alice why did she have to make everybody change close constantly?! Why couldn't she just make up her mind already? You can bet I'll get her back for this! The only question is how? hmmmm….

Jasper Hale's point of view

The day of the wedding was upon us, all the preparations were complete. I didn't mind all the wardrobe changes or shopping trips and sending flower arrangements back, because I knew Alice just wanted our wedding to be perfect even after we had done it so many times before. I wanted Alice more than anything. This was a very low price to pay for my Alice, all the costume changes, and all the complications that came with marriage, were just sacrifices I'd make for love.

Alice Cullen's point of view

It's wedding day again! I've put on my white dress and vale. I'm ready to say my vows, I'm walking at human pace towards the alter arms twined with Carlisle's, Rosalie, and Esem behind me carrying the tips of my long white dress. 

behind my beloved Jasper was Edward, and next to him was…. _Hugh. Where's Emmet? Hmmm… don't fret about it he's probably just caught up in traffic or something… _I thought to myself. for now my attention wasn't on Emmet's absence. I kept walking towards Jasper and the alter. When I was by my love's side the priest began the sermon . Then I heard it someone singing _girls just want to have fun! _Horribly! Emmer appeared out of nowhere, but he sure as hell wasn't wearing a tux or anything else for that matter! He stopped singing, stood up straight and said "hey Alice, here's what I think of your slight wardrobe adjustments!" Emmet then ran around inside the church singing- or attempting to sing- show girls! "get the hell out of here Emmet now!'' I yelled. Emmet bowed and walked with deliberate slowness out of the building. We continued with our wedding. I could guaranty Emmet that all hell was going to break lose the next time I saw him!


End file.
